Stuck In The Middle With You
by french-fervolution
Summary: En Lawrence, una ciudad del estado de Kansas, vive una familia que logra mantenerse unida pese a que parece estar marcada pir la tragedia. Sam es un niño brillante, mientras que Dean es un rebelde cinéfilo que prefiere los deportes y las conquistas a las buenas calificaciones. Todo era casi bueno… hasta que llegó el niño nuevo. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Castiel, de todas maneras?
1. ¿Cas-quién?

Lawrence City (claro que nadie nunca menciona la parte _city_ de su nombre) había sido fundada el año 1854 por un doctor llamado Charles y otro tipo, amigo suyo, quizás, que también se llamaba Charles. Así, Charlie-al-cuadrado consideraron la tierra que encontraron en el estado de Kansas era tan bella que la ciudad merecía ser fundada allí. Irónicamente, ninguno de los dos Charles era de apellido Lawrence, Laurens ni ningún tipo de derivado.

Como todo el resto de Kansas, Lawrence era increíblemente fría en invierno y endemoniadamente calurosa en verano. No era ningún paraíso, como habían creído inicialmente los Charlies fundadores, pero era una ciudad bonita y que había crecido bien con el tiempo. La población casi llegaba a los 100.000 habitantes, pero la escuela de educación superior a la que iba Dean era relativamente pequeña si se comparaba con el total de imbéciles que plagaban esa ciudad del sur de Estados Unidos: su _high school_ tenía ni más ni menos que mil quinientos estudiantes que pululaban perdidos entre los pasillos, malgastando su tiempo entre clase y clase mascando chicle o conversando entre amigos. El nombre del recinto era tan genérico que parecía sacado de una película cliché de los años 2000… aunque todavía faltan unos buenos tres años para el cambio de milenio. En fin, la _Lawrence High School_ no estaba en el top del ranking estatal en cuanto a calidad educativa se refiere, pero los resultados que obtenía no eran tan malos en comparación al resto de las escuelas de alrededor. Además, era barata. Ese era un factor determinante para la familia Winchester al tener que pagar algo; ser padre soltero y dirigir un taller mecánico no te da tantos dividendos como parece.

Ojitos verdes decorados con pestañas de princesa, cabello rubio y corto, mandíbula cuadrada, piel pecosa y suave, sonrisa encantadora, confiada, hechizante. Habían sido miles… cientos… dejémoslo en decenas… el punto es que para su corta edad, Dean había conquistado una cantidad considerable de corazones. No había niña que no suspirase cuando lo veían pasar por el pasillo, enfundado en la vieja chaqueta de cuero que había heredado de su padre, e incluso el joven tenía el atrevimiento de guiñarles y hacerles pistolas con los dedos si eran lo suficientemente bonitas para su gusto. El muchacho mataba corazones a cada paso, y más de uno sería roto cuando no lo vieran el año siguiente ni las chiquillas fueran bendecidas con la presencia de ese ángel con olor a gasolina y whisky barato. Era su último año como estudiante allí, pronto se graduaría y podría decidir qué haría con su vida. Su padre, John, esperaba que trabajara con él en el taller de la familia, arreglando autos viejos y bebiendo whisky hasta las tres de la mañana, metidos en alguna conversación "de hombres", como al viejo le gustaba llamarlas. Sam iba apenas en la secundaria y su colegio no superaba los 700 alumnos, pero era prestigioso y su hermanito había ingresado becado. Él era un niño extremadamente listo y ya soñaba con ir a la universidad. Dean no estaba seguro de qué le apetecía menos, si arreglar autos viejos toda su vida o pasar los siguientes diez años con la nariz metida en algún libro que no le interesa para dedicarse a un trabajo que le interesaría aún menos.

Por suerte para él, Septiembre apenas estaba empezando, así que todavía era amo y señor de su propio tiempo. Tenía meses para elegir qué iba a ser de su vida, y planeaba disfrutar cada día. Incluso había hecho una lista con todo lo que quería hacer –Sam y él habían hecho una cada uno cerca del fin del verano, Sammy porque estaba harto de los niños que lo acosaban y Dean porque iba a apoyar a su hermano sin importarle qué tan tontos fueran sus métodos. Después de todo, solo era una estúpida lista para él, pero para su hermano menor era un gran paso. Todavía tenía que afrontar toda la educación superior– e iba a cumplirla. Al menos una parte. Se había preocupado de mantenerla realista y dejar uno o dos espacios en blanco, por si ocurría algo a mitad de semestre. La lista iba así:

COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER (POR SAMMY)

\- No meterme en peleas estúpidas.

\- Romper mi record. De nuevo.

Dean era una estrella deportiva y tenía un record escolar en lucha. Si al final decidía estudiar algo en la universidad, le vendría bastante bien una beca deportiva.

\- Conquistar chicas lindas (¡ja, hecho!) ( _No seas idiota, Dean…)_ (hey, es **mi** lista)

\- Uh

\- GRADUARME

\- Conseguir permiso para conducir a Baby _(¡JAJAJA!)_ (callate, perra) _(Imbécil.)_

\- …

De momento iba bastante bien. Había coqueteado con Sally, que era un curso menor que él y tenía los pechos más grandes de su generación, y había evitado meterse en una riña con unos idiotas que estaban molestando a un tipo escuálido con lentes de nerd. Una sola advertencia fue suficiente para que los matones que fueran.

Como era ya su último año, no esperaba tener ningún compañero nuevo. Era muy pocos los _seniors_ que elegían cambiarse de instituto cuando ya estaban tan cerca de la meta. Tal vez por eso le distrajo tanto la presencia del chico extraño que estaba sentado al lado de la pared, cerca de la ventana. La luz del sol hacía que no fuera más que una sombra para Dean, que se sentaba en la fila siguiente y que probablemente podría tocarlo si se estiraba bien, pero sería demasiado raro. Nadie le hablaba al chico, estaba sentado solo. Era un poco triste de contemplar, pero a Dean no le preocupó mayormente. Ese recién llegado ya era prácticamente un adulto (al menos en teoría), así que podía cuidarse solo. Estaba tan absorto en la sombra de aquel desconocido que no notó la presencia de la profesora hasta que cerró estrepitosamente la puerta. Se sobresaltó y dejó caer un lápiz por accidente. Mierda. Mientras que se agachaba para recogerlo, pudo escuchar los taconcitos de la vieja bruja acercarse a la ventana y cerrar bruscamente la cortina. Para cuando volvió a enderezarse, la mandamás del salón ya había empezado a pasar lista. No había nada por lo cual preocuparse, después de todo, "Winchester" era el último apellido que nombraba y probablemente el único que empezaba con esa letra en toda la escuela. Ahora que el sol ya no le impedía ver, casi instintivamente echó un vistazo de reojo al nuevo.

Su cabello, desordenado y corto, era oscuro como chocolate amargo y contrastaba mucho con su piel blanca, como Blancanieves. Dean, que había sido criado con más amor que dinero, supo reconocer que era un niño de buena clase, de esos que evitaban pasar por el negocio de su padre y el lugar donde vivía. Había tratado de hacer amigos y amigas como ese chico, pero nunca nada había salido bien con ellos. Era, probablemente, el único adolescente que usaba camisas (camisas de verdad, no esas diseñadas especialmente para gustar a los jóvenes) y pantalones de vestir cuando todavía se sentía el sabor del verano en el aire, y más de uno de los jóvenes en la sala sudaba como un cerdo. El nuevo, sin embargo, parecía fresco, incluso frío. Estaba jugando con algo entre sus dedos, ensimismado, absorto. Parecía perdido y, sin embargo, decidido. _"Es un tipo curioso"_ sentenció Dean. Ya fuera porque se sentía observado, o porque necesitaba estirar un poco el cuello, el "tipo curioso" se dio vuelta en el lugar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean. Eran los ojos más azules, brillantes y profundos que había visto en su vida. Era como si tuvieran un universo escondido tras sus pupilas. Dean desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, para hacer como si no lo hubiera estado examinando durante todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Dean Winchester!

— ¿Qué? —Dean se sobresaltó y nuevamente dejó caer su lápiz. Iba a recogerlo, pero la profesora daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de matarlo por olvidarse de responder a la lista. Tenía un solo lápiz de tinta color negro y le duraba todo el año porque casi nunca anotaba nada en clases, su único trabajo era no perderlo. Mierda— Ah, aquí estoy. Presente, digo.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la arpía sonrió. Apenas empezó a recitar los saludos obligatorios de vuelta del verano, Dean se agachó para recoger su…

— Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo el nuevo, entregándole el estúpido lápiz en la mano. Dean lo recibió, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba tan distraído que no había escuchado cuando dijeron su nombre en la lista.

— Gracias, hombre —respondió, pero no pasó desapercibido. El de ojos azules estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente se extrañase con su nombre que sabía reconocer si alguien no lo sabía.

— Mi nombre es Castiel.

— ¿Cas- _qué_?

— Castiel. Como el ángel del Señor.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Dean estaba más confundido.

— Como el… el… —se interrumpió a sí mismo. Vio el objeto con el que Castiel había estado jugando entre sus dedos: era un crucifijo que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

— Entiendo tu confusión, el ángel, en verdad, se llama _Cassiel_ , y es más cercano al judaísmo que al cristianismo, pero hay una variación que…

— ¡Novak! —La preceptora había logrado que toda la clase se fijara en ellos dos— ¿Hay algo que tú y tu nuevo amigo quieran compartir con el resto de nosotros?

— ¿Por qué querríamos nosotros…?

— No —Dean salvó la situación—. No, solo estaba diciéndole al pequeño Cas que no se olvide de traer su sombrero mañana. ¡Martes de tacos para todos!

— Castiel —lo corrigió el muchacho.

— Eso dije.

No funcionó del todo, y tuvieron que tragarse un sermón acerca del respeto a los mayores y cómo los jóvenes de antes eran mucho más educados que los de ahora, que no tenían educación y que arruinaban todo con su rap y su ropa colorida. Ninguno de los dos elementos asociados a la caótica juventud parecían combinar con Cas o Dean.

No fue hasta que tocó el timbre que señalaba la hora del recreo que pudieron volver a hablar. Fue Castiel quién se acercó a Dean, mientras que el segundo sacaba un sándwich de su mochila. Comía mucho para estar en tan buena forma.

— Disculpa que te moleste —dijo Cas, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dean—, pero tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes.

Dean quitó su mano de su hombro y manchó sus dedos con un poco de mayonesa por accidente.

—Lo siento, hombre. Nunca antes había conocido a un ángel que cayera a la tierra y no se sintiera ofendido por el viejo piropo, ¿sabes? —se apoyó en la pared y le guiñó el ojo cómicamente— "¿Te hiciste daño cuando caíste del Paraíso?"

Cas entrecerró un poco los ojos. Definitivamente era lento para entender algunas cosas.

— Caer de tan altura debe ser doloroso, y además es una condena para cualquier ángel.

— Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué.

Dean se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder su sándwich. Iba a añadir algo más, pero ese tal Castiel ya se había ido. Por lo visto, tampoco era muy bueno para las despedidas.

 _"_ _Meh"_ pensó el rubio mientras que continuaba devorando su colación.

Pasarían un par de días antes de que volvieran a hablar.


	2. En pareja

Debido a los múltiples casos de acoso escolar reportados a lo largo del país, que estaban empezando a darle mala fama a la educación americana, el gobierno resolvió aplicar un plan anti-bullying para poder reivindicar su calidad pedagógica. El plan, llamado "plan Delille" en honor a un niño que había tratado de suicidarse luego de ser golpeado por algunos de sus mismos compañeros, incluía charlas informativas a lo largo de todo el país, un nuevo plan de estudios y de alimentación, recreos vigilados e incentivar las actividades en equipo, sobre todo las que se realizaban en un ambiente sano y no competitivo. Al director de la _Lawrence High School_ le había parecido una excelente idea, ya que el plan era bastante barato de aplicar pero, en teoría, le permitiría aumentar los dividendos de la escuela (y, por consiguiente, de su bolsillo) si jugaba bien sus cartas. Además, había un par de alumnos que no le agradaban y esto serviría de excusa para hacer más estrictos sus castigos. Era un hombre maduro, regordete y bajito, pero por muy calmado que se viera por fuera, su mente siempre estaba maquinando algo, relacionando cierta idea con otra y felicitándose a sí misma por semejante ingenio. _"No importa lo que hagan ahora, el año siguiente serían capaces de vender sus valores por una buena calificación. Créanme, lo sé, yo lo hice. Son una pésima forma de pago, pero son aceptables en la gran mayoría de las universidades."_

Como era recién el primer año del plan, optó por aplicarlo con más fuerza en los alumnos que menos tiempo iban a pasar en su escuela: los del último curso. No hizo grandes anuncios por el altavoz, en parte porque la calidad del sonido no era muy buena y no siempre se entendía lo que decía, sino que le encargó personalmente al profesor que empezara la clase ese día jueves de la segunda semana del semestre que aplicara las medidas acordadas. En especial, la que, supuestamente, ayudaba al desarrollo de una buena convivencia escolar. El director la consideraba la más inútil, pero también la más divertida.

El plan estipulaba que al menos el 60% de los trabajos debían ser realizados en pareja, para ensanchar el círculo de comunicación, aumentar la confianza y sentido de compromiso de los compañeros, y producir resultados de mayor calidad.

Estaban forzando a las jóvenes mentes de su clase a hacer por lo menos un amigo nuevo ese año. Algunas parejas habían sido hechas personalmente por el director, diseñadas para fracasar. Era tan cruel como brillante. La primera clase del día era Lengua. El profesor leyó, a través de sus lentes gruesos como vidrio de botella, las parejas designadas para el resto del semestre, relamiéndose los labios constantemente. Las que resultasen ser demasiado conflictivas serían disueltas a la vuelta de vacaciones de navidad, y vueltas a armar en un orden completamente aleatorio. Con su voz aguda, el profesor les dio el anuncio de la implementación del plan Delille a sus estudiantes y empezó a nombras las parejas en voz alta.

A Dean, honestamente, le importaba un rábano. No era el chico más popular del mundo, pero su cara era conocida tanto por docentes como alumnos, y tenía varios amigos diseminados por allí y por allá. Era simpático y divertido, o al menos eso pensaba de él mismo. Podían ponerlo con quien quisieran, él no pensaba dejarse mandonear por su nuevo compadre ni tampoco esperaba llegar a detestarlo. Es más, deseaba que le tocara una compañera para poder…

Oh, mierda, era su turno y otra vez no había escuchado nada de nuevo. Quién era su compañero o compañera era una total sorpresa, porque no sabía quiénes quedaban libres.

— ¡Winchester…! —la voz del profesor resonó en el salón. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Dean golpeó la mesa ansiosamente con sus dedos— ¡…Y Novak!

¿Novak? No le sonaba. El profesor se quitó las gafas y se sobó las manos antes de estirar los brazos y señalarlos como un predicador señalaría un milagro. Cada uno de sus dedos parecía una salchicha con vida propia.

— ¡Dean y Castiel! Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ver cómo se desarrolla esta historia.

Oh. El nuevo.

Ahora sí le sonaba su apellido. Para colmo, el profesor no parecía querer parar de molestarlo. Bueno, nunca le había caído muy bien a Dean. Era un viejo molestoso y ególatra que se creía la gran cosa por tener un par de premios que a nadie le importaban excepto a él mismo.

— ¡Vamos! Siéntense juntos. Sean amigos. Dean, toma tus cosas y déjalas junto al pequeño Novak.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Metió todo lo que tenía tirado sobre la mesa de nuevo a su mochila, empujándolo todo a la vez con el brazo, y la tiró sobre el pupitre vecino al de Cas. No estaba del todo satisfecho con su pareja, pero en gran parte era porque casi no habían hablado desde que se conocieron el primer día, pero no tenía pinta de ser un mal tipo. Quizás hasta empezaban a llevarse bien de verdad. Estando tan cerca de él, se dio cuenta de que su espacio estaba casi tan desordenado como el suyo, con los lápices desparramados por la mesa y bolitas de papel arrugado en una esquina. Dean sacó un cuaderno, su lápiz y su siempre fiable personal stereo. De su bolsillo sacó un viejo cassette, etiquetado con cinta adhesiva y plumón como "música de Dean", y un par de audífonos que se había robado de una tienda. En su defensa, el servicio era pésimo, había comprado tantas cosas que eso lo compensaba y hacía muchos años que no robaba así. Esos audífonos iban a cumplir casi cuatro años dentro de poco y originalmente los había conseguido para su hermano. Se puso a escuchar música, Castiel se dio cuenta apenas se puso los audífonos y lo recriminó por ello.

— ¿No piensas seguir la clase?

— Podría —le respondió—, pero tengo que ejercitar el oído. Ésta —añadió tocándose las orejas— es verdadera poesía, Cas. Te llega al alma.

— Yo también tengo uno —Cas rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó un _cd player_ nuevo—. Mis hermanos me lo dieron como regalo de inicio de curso, pero no sé qué clase de música escuchar.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —La familia siempre iba primero para Dean Winchester, así que le pareció lógico preguntarle por sus hermanos. De la nada, Cas pareció envejecer veinte años. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y su boca se puso rígida. Dean se asustó un poco con semejante cambio de personalidad. No era el ángel con el que había hablado antes — Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Toqué terreno peligroso? Porque los problemas familiares pueden ser una pe…

— No sabes nada acerca de mi familia, Dean —le contestó Cas, cortante. Era demasiado obvio que no quería hablar del tema, ni que tampoco iba a hablar del tema.

— Bien. Tu familia, tus reglas —Dean le ofreció su mano como señal de paz, pero Cas lo miró igual que si no estuviera mirando a nada. Tenía sus pupilas fijas en la piel de su mano, pero sus ojos en general estaban en otro planeta. Tal vez él venía de otro planeta, uno donde tener la mirada perdida y fija al mismo tiempo era lo más normal del mundo. Retiró la mano cuando entendió que no la iba a estrechar—. No creas que te salvaste de la música, por cierto. Tienes una lección mucho más importante que escuchar ahora mismo que la de este idiota.

— ¿Cuál?

— La mía.

Pasaron los siguientes noventa minutos compartiendo audífonos, escuchando las mismas melodías y sintiendo casi lo mismo con cada canción. Desde "Can't Fight This Feeling" a "The Joker", pasando por "My Generation" y "Wonderful Night", no hubo banda que no escucharan ni solo de guitarra que el joven Winchester no realizase con sus dedos y un instrumento imaginario. A Dean ese tipo de música le recordaba las tardes de los sábados en los que se dedicaba a ayudar a su padre con el taller mecánico, donde el viejo dejaba su estación de radio favorita sonando durante horas, gobernando sobre el ruido de las herramientas y los vehículos y, más importante aún, sobre el silencio que a veces se apoderaba de padre e hijo mientras que trabajaban.

— Me gusta esta canción.

La voz de Cas arrancó a Dean de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta canción. Su letra me parece interesante, y la melodía no es tan desgarradora ni agresiva. ¿Cómo se llama?

Dean escuchó unos segundos antes de atrapar la letra y ponerse a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa al ritmo de Stealers Wheel.

— _Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you..._

— Me parece una canción disfrutable.

— Lección aprendida. Te hace falta folk rock de los setentas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre interrumpió su conversación. Había terminado la clase y ninguno de los dos chicos había entendido nada acerca de la cátedra de Literatura Inglesa que había escuchado el resto de los estudiantes. Dean agarró el cable y tiró el audífono, expulsándolo bruscamente del oído de Cas.

— ¡Hey!

— Mis audífonos, mis reglas. El dueño elige la música y con quién compartirla —se puso de pie y lo despidió desde la puerta, para evitar que le pidiera prestado el reproductor de cassette—, lo dice la Biblia.

— La Biblia nunca menciona ningún cassette.

Dean se puso los audífonos y subió el volumen al máximo.

— Lo siento, no te escucho.

Cas estaba a punto de salir a disfrutar del receso él también cuando se fijó en un objeto de forma extraña envuelto en papel aluminio que había quedado abandonado sobre la mesa de su nuevo amigo. Dean había olvidado su sándwich. Lo agarró antes de irse y buscó al joven rubio por todo el instituto, preguntándole a cada chico o chica que se encontraba en los pasillos si acaso lo habían visto. Al final, lo encontró sentado en las escaleras que daban al tercer piso. Dejó la comida sobre sus piernas, sorprendiéndolo accidentalmente.

— Hey, gracias —se alegró Dean. Le quitó el papel al pan con carne y le dio un gran mordisco.

Cas se sentó literalmente pegado a Dean.

— Cas. Espacio personal.

— Oh, entiendo —el de ojos azules se movió unos centímetros a la izquierda—. ¿Mejor?

Seguían muy pegados, pero por lo menos Dean ya podía levantar los codos. Un poco, al menos.

— Así está bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Dean comiendo con la boca inevitablemente abierta debido al tamaño de las mordidas que le daba al pan y con un solo audífono puesto. Esperaba que Castiel le pidiera el otro, pero estaba demasiado callado. Levantó la mirada de su merienda para observarlo.

No estaba seguro de qué había hecho, pero Cas tenía otra vez esa mirada. Estaba allí, a su lado, mirando una vieja señal de salida de emergencia, pero sus ojos parecían dos joyas sacadas de galaxias lejanas y desconocidas que no veían lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Dean empezó a preguntarse en serio si no vendría de verdad de otro planeta.

 _"_ _Quizás si es un ángel después de todo."_

Para su tranquilidad, Cas parpadeó dos o tres veces y volvió a estar consciente.

— Dean.

— ¿Mhh? —tenía la boca llena.

— ¿Puedo? —Cas estaba señalando el audífono desocupado. Dean se lo prestó.

Se perdieron la siguiente clase por atender un concierto ficticio de un popurrí de bandas de los 60's en adelante, pero sin sobrepasar lo más rockero de los años 80's. Cas perdió varias veces la mirada.


	3. No tan bien como parecía

— ¿Novak? —Bobby cerró el capó de lo que antes había sido un auto bastante decente. Ahora, su metal con suerte serviría para hacer latas de sardinas.

— Sí, Novak —Dean, que estaba jugando a lanzar una llave inglesa y después atraparla en el aire, dejó la herramienta en el suelo, al lado de donde él estaba sentado sentado—. ¿Te suena?

— Lamentablemente, sí —el anciano se limpió las manos, manchadas de polvo y otras cosas, con un viejo pañuelo. Se dejó caer al lado de su sobrino, quien le alcanzó una cerveza fría —. Son esos malditos abogados que casi me hacen perder todo.

Robert Singer vivía en las afueras de Sioux Falls, en Dakota del sur. Se dedicaba a negociar chatarra y tenía un cementerio de autos, pero hacia un par de meses estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de una demanda sin sentido. Ni siquiera tenía algún socio que lo ayudara con el trabajo, solo contaba con la ayuda que recibía de los hijos de John cuando iban a visitarlo. No eran familia directa, pero quería a esos niños como si fueran suyos.

Ya era tradición que un fin de semana al mes, Sam y Dean se subieran al primer autobús que partiera adonde su tío Bobby. Allí, bebían cerveza, leían viejos libros cuyas páginas amarillas estaban a punto de caerse, escuchaban música a todo volumen y lo ayudaban con los autos y la basura mecánica que recibía. A Sam le gustaba porque lo trataba como un adulto. A Dean le agradaba porque lo escuchaba más de lo que nadie lo había escuchado en la vida.

Bobby bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y continuó hablando.

— Son tres, los dos abogados estirados y el chico. No hablaban mucho con nadie, se quedaron un par de meses y después de largaron. Eran buenos en su trabajo, me hicieron desvelarme durante noches enteras antes del juicio… pero dejaban mucho que desear como vecinos.

— ¿Eran tus vecinos?

— ¡Claro que no! Es sentido figurado —Bobby se bebió la mitad de su botella de un solo trago y dejó escapar un suspiro refrescado. Aunque ya faltaba poco para que llegara octubre, todavía hacía calor en Dakota del sur—. Eran extraños, ¿me entiendes? Digo, nosotros somos extraños, pero ellos eran simplemente… raros y extraños.

— ¡Tío Bobby! —la voz de Sam cortó su conversación. Les gritaba desde la ventana de la casa de Bobby, la de la cocina, para ser más específico— ¡La sheriff quiere verte!

— ¡Pelotas! —dejó la bebida allí, en el suelo, y se levantó. Señaló los dos autos que le quedaban por examinar — Termina esos autos por mí, chico. ¿Quieres?

— No hay problema.

A Dean le encantaban los autos, incluso los que estaban hechos una pena, así que se paró y se puso manos a la obra. Vio como ese viejo gruñón al que amaba como si fuera su verdadero tío caminaba con paso lento y pesado hasta la puerta y le decía algo a Sam. La sheriff Mills siempre iba a hacerle visitas poco placenteras cuando estaba trabajando, pero era una señora simpática. A Dean casi lo había arrestado una vez. Buenos tiempos.

Mientras que trataba de esconder el espejo retrovisor que había roto sin querer por intentar limpiarlo, Dean se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que le había contado Bobby. Si sus hermanos eran abogados exitosos, entonces era probable que la razón por la que Cas no hablaba con nadie era que se creía demasiado valioso para los demás, pero ni siquiera Dean se tragó la mentira que acababa de inventar. Castiel era, simplemente, un imbécil.

Todo había sido perfecto los primeros días. Él y Cas charlaban un poco en clase y escuchaban música durante sus tiempos libres, y fuera de eso... bueno, era como si no existieran el uno para el otro. Lo más probable era que todo hubiera seguido igual de no haber sido por el ramo de Biología.

Les correspondía investigar los misterios de la genética y la herencia humana, lo que significaba aprenderse una serie de cromosomas que olvidarían apenas tuvieran la oportunidad de desechar semejante conocimiento inútil de sus pequeños cerebros. No era algo emocionante, precisamente. Como introducción a la materia, y para alivianar un poco el contenido, tuvieron que hacer una tarea tan sencilla que los más listos de la clase se sintieron ofendidos: un árbol genealógico.

Era una tarea a prueba de tontos, y Cas no logró aprobar.

Dean no tenía ni idea de qué clase de río de mierda él y su familia habían tenido que cruzar para llegar hasta Lawrence, pero por lo visto había sido uno lo suficientemente profundo como para perder un par de cosas en el camino, entre ellas el resto de sus parientes. La maestra lo reprobó luego de ver que en su hoja de papel no había pegado más que fotos de él y otros dos hombres.

Dean golpeó sus fotos con el dedo índice.

— Espera, ¿esos son tus hermanos?

— Sí. Y supongo que este de aquí es Sam —le contestó, señalando la foto de Sammy que su hermano mayor había seleccionado personalmente: una donde salía usando un ridículo traje de alce. Dios bendiga a las fotos de Halloween del '92—. Se parece un poco a ti.

— Sí —Dean no sabía cómo responder a eso. Al final dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que no sonaba demasiado inapropiado—. Bueno, tú y tus hermanos son de edición limitada cada uno.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— Bueno… no se parecen en nada, Cas. Es como una caja de _Froot Loops_ , todos son iguales pero se ven diferentes. ¿Me entiendes?

Castiel sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

— Eso es porque somos adoptados.

Uno de los hombres tenía pinta de Superman e incluso se parecía un poco al padre de Dean, mientras que el otro era como ver una propaganda presidencial de un hombre de color del partido republicano. Justo entre ellos, había una foto bastante reciente de Castiel. Faltaban sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos, si es que los tenía…

— ¿Todos ustedes son adoptados?

Cas asintió.

— Wow.

El árbol genealógico de Dean se veía gigante en comparación al de su compañero, y eso que solo había llegado hasta sus abuelos, de los cuales nunca llegó a conocer personalmente a ninguno.

Suspiró, volviendo al presente. Arrojó el pequeño espejo unos veinte metros lejos de la chatarra que estaba revisando. Cuando Bobby le preguntara por él, le respondería que ya venía roto y le ofrecería otra cerveza. Se apoyó en el techo del auto, que era bastante bajo, y se puso a pensar en cómo había llegado a destrozar lo que pudo haber llegado a ser una gran amistad, igual que había roto el espejo. Mejor dicho, como Castiel le había revelado la clase de persona que era.

 _"_ _Hijo de puta"_ era la única manera que tenía Dean para definirlo.

Había jugado el jueguito del director. Lo había ayudado a integrarse, o al menos lo había intentado. Ese mismo día se pelearon porque Cas consideró que la familia de Dean no era lo suficientemente estable como para recibir sus consejos. Lo peor de todo era que solo había escuchado rumores, pero parecía saber más que cualquier otro en el aula. Dean no podía recordar exactamente qué le habían dicho, pero sí tenía bien claro en su mente lo que había pasado después. Lo había amenazado.

— No te metas con mi familia. Te lo advierto.

— Te veías en la obligación de meterte con la mía. No te debo nada, Dean, ni tampoco planeo tener que escucharte. No tengo por qué escucharte, siendo que tu situación no es compatible con la mía —el tono neutro con el que Cas hablaba solo empeoraba las cosas. Era como si no le importara para nada la familia de Dean. O como si la _despreciara_. No importaba, el punto es que Dean se dejó llevar por la rabia. Lo empujó tan fuerte que no solo se cayó al suelo, sino que tropezó con la mesa y la tiró también. Nunca había que hacer enojar al mejor luchador (categoría escolar, obvio) de todo Kansas.

— Te dije que te lo advertí —se agachó, para poder verlo cara a cara—. Mi viejo puede no ser el mejor padre del mundo, pero por lo menos me enseñó a defenderme, a mí y a mi hermano —sonrió, irónico—. Mi hermano de catorce años podría patearte el trasero de aquí hasta la luna.

Dean tenía todo un discurso preparado para este tipo de situaciones, pero lo olvidó de súbito en cuanto notó que alguien lo agarraba del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrojaba al piso. Ese alguien era el mismo Cas. Las caras de ambos muchachos quedaron a apenas centímetros de distancia, y aun cuando tenía a Dean reducido, Cas se negaba a soltarlo, aunque tampoco parecía querer hacerle daño. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo… y todos los estaban mirando.

— No te atrevas a hablarme así —la respiración de Cas golpeó a Dean en la boca. Lo dijo demasiado serio, demasiado calmado... Dean no podía decir si estaba enojado o no.

— No me molestes, niño rico.

Eso le llegó al orgullo. Lo notó en sus expresivos ojos azules. Dean sonrió, triunfante.

— Mi estatus no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— Lo siento, no lo noté entre la seda italiana y el palo que llevas atravesado por el culo.

— ¡Yo no…!

— ¡NOVAK! ¡WINCHESTER!

Al final, los suspendieron a los dos. Esa fue la última vez que intercambiaron más de dos frases. Los dos salieron de clases ese día con el aviso de que, si volvían a "tener un encuentro de naturaleza violenta", el director los estaría esperando en su oficina. Dean le escupió mentalmente (había ido a su oficina tantas veces que ya sabía qué marca de café compraba la secretaria), mientras que Cas estaba imperturbable.

Dean se sentó en el asiento descuerado de aquella lata con ruedas, con su botella de cerveza ya casi tibia en la mano. Se había arruinado la tarde él solo.

Para cuando Bobby volvió, andaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera reparó en el espejo faltante. Sin embargo, se preocupó infinitamente por el hijo de John Winchester apenas lo vio.

— ¿Estás bien, chico?

— Sí —Dean se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo—. ¿Por?

— Porque te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

— Estoy bien, Bobby. De verdad.

Su plan de darle una cerveza helada a Bobby falló. No se había dado cuenta de que la hielera tenía más agua fría que hielo, y ya no quedaba ninguna cerveza. Acababa de beberse la última. Diablos.

Le dio unas palmadas al polvoriento chasis del auto.

— Este ya pasó a mejor vida.

— Bueno… entonces deja de holgazanear y revisa el otro auto —le revolvió el pelo al menor y le pasó su pañuelo para que se limpiara las manos—. Idiota.

Dean estaba revisando el motor del antiguo vehículo, que estaba en mucho mejor estado que el anterior, cuando Bobby lo interrumpió de nuevo.

— ¡Dean!

— ¿Bobby? —se limpió la grasa de las manos mientras que miraba a su viejo y querido amigo.

— Sabes, si algún día necesitas hablar o algo…

Dean sonrió.

— Lo sé, Bobby —volvió a revisar esa belleza de motor que había encontrado escondido entre ese montón de cadáveres metálicos que había revisado hoy—. Lo sé.


End file.
